the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahmed
Ahmed is an Animalian politician and former soldier currently serving under the Animalian Patriotic Front. Name He was named after Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr, former president of Iraq. Appearence He is an anthropomorphic Bavarian Mountain Hound and like most Arab dogs is a lot more westernised in his soldier time but more traditional in his government time. In his soldier days he wears a white shirt, black trousers, a black tie and a black jacket whilst in his government time he wears a black thawb, a brown bisht with gold lining, a white keffiyeh and a gold agal. Personality Ahmed is shown to have a close friendship with not so much the Iranian dog Ali as he does with the Yemeni dog Ali as the two have also co-operated with each other before they joined the A.P.F but he is also close to other Arab dogs even those outside the A.P.F. He is also notable for his arrogance and great dislike of cats saying at one time "I think four times is enough, their old Islamic farewells begin to grate. And how that Fadhil ever kept his position in Iraq's military intelligence is beyond me." owing to the fact Fadhil is a lion. He is also shown to have a quick temper but is someone who easily gets back on track. At times he is notable for his strong sense of Iraqi nationalism and unfazed by authority mostly Iraq's conventional and military intelligence, though Saddam is not incompetent Ahmed is shown to be a lot more sophisticated than him and a lot more Arab dogs with one notable exception being the Yemeni dog Ali. Like his Hungarian counterpart Matyas Ahmed is interested by the A.P.F and though he is a nationalist he is not a very strong one. He is particularly famous as he refuses to sing Iraq's national anthem Mawtini whilst Sonya in prison sings at least three anthems one being her own anthem (Hatikvah), Iraq's anthem (Mawtini) and the anthem of the United Arab Emirates (ishy Bilady) as one of the sheikhs in the UAE is on a state visit to Iraq. To some Arabs Ahmed is a modernizer with traditional traits in the middle east combining Saudi architecture which is considered by him a lot more modern with Yemeni architecture which is a lot more traditional and ancient. To Iraqi intelligence he and his associates are a bunch of amateurs but what they do not know is that his associates are equipped with a lot more sophisticated equipment one notable example is the rifle that Saddam owns, the rifle fires listening devices and knockout gas pellets which is used to knock out Rana, Raghdad, Hala and Sonya and bring them to Ahmed's place of operations in the Baghdad medical city. He also does not have the same anti-Semitic attitude as the Iraqi government or most Arab and Muslim countries like Lebanon and particularly Iran, quite the contrary being fascinated by the fact Sonya has got into Iraq from Yemen. Little does anyone know however that Ahmed is also a Jihadist supporter having the black standard of most terrorist groups in his office which actually conceals a television screen. He is also greatly respectful to women notably Sonya and other female Arabs, in his government time he has no change. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Heroes